Ong Seongwoo
|birthday = August 25, 1995 |nationality = Korean |blood_type = A |height = 179cm |weight = 63kg |website = Naver Profile |youtube = Official YouTube |instagram = Official Instagram |fan_cafe = Official Fan Cafe }}Ong Seongwoo (옹성우) is currently an idol under Fantagio Music. He ranked #5 in the finale and was a member of Wanna One. Career & History In August, 2017 Seongwoo debuted with Wanna one with the other top 11 trainees from Produce 101 Season 2. Wanna One officially disbanded December 31, 2018, allowing Seongwoo to return to Fantagio. Seongwoo teamed up with Starship Entertainment and Pepsi to release a promotional single on June 11, 2019. On January 9, 2020 Seongwoo made his official solo debut with the single "We Belong". Discography Produce 101 * "It's Me (Pick Me)" (2017) * "Never" (2017) * "Hands On Me" (2017) Wanna One EP/Albums * 1×1=1 (To Be One) (2017) * 1-1=0 (Nothing Without You) (2017) * 0+1=1 (I Promise You) (2018) * 1÷x=1 (Undivided) (2018) * 1¹¹=1 (Power of Destiny) (2018) Singles * "Energetic" (2017) * "Beautiful" (2017) * "I Promise You (I.P.U)" (2018) * "Boomerang" (2018) * "Light" (2018) * "Hourglass" (2018) * "Spring Breeze" ("봄바람") (2018) Solo Singles * "Heart Sign" (2019) * "We Belong" (2020) OST * "Our Story" (우리가 만난 이야기) (18 Moments) (2019) Filmography Music Videos Wanna One * Energetic (2017) ** Energetic (Performance Ver.) (2017) * Burn It Up (2017) * Wanna Be (My Baby) (Live Ver.) (2017) * Beautiful (Performance Ver.) (2017) ** Beautiful (Movie Ver.) (2017) * I Promise You (I.P.U) (2018) * Boomerang (2018) * Light (2018) * Spring Breeze (봄바람) (2018) Solo * Heart Sign (2019) * We Belong (2020) Appearances * Huh Gak - Only You (2018) Television Drama * Idol Fever (2017) * 18 Moments (2019) * The Probability of Going From Friends to Lovers (2020) Variety * Produce 101 Season 2 (2017) * Wanna One Go (2017) * Happy Together (2017) * Weekly Idol (2017) * SNL 9 Korea (2017) * The Return of Superman (2017) * Immortal Song (2017) * Infinite Challenge (2017) * Oppa Thinking (2017) * Master Key (2017) * Wanna City (2017) * Wanna One Go Season 2: Zero Base (2017) * Wanna One Go in Jeju (2017) * Wanna One Go Season 3: X-CON (2018) * Wanna Travel (2018) * Outrageous Roommates (2018) * Hello Counselor (2018) Film * Seongwu Is Alright (2017) * Life Is Beautiful (2020) Gallery Promotional Seongwoo Debut.png| Debut Seongwoo Energetic.jpg|"Energetic" Seongwoo Burn It Up.jpg|"Burn It Up" Seongwoo Nothing Without You.jpg|''Nothing Without You'' Seongwoo Beautiful.jpg|"Beautiful Seongwoo I Promise You.png|''0+1=1 (I Promise You)'' Seongwoo Boomerang.jpg|"Boomerang" Seongwoo Light Promo.jpg|''1÷x=1 (Undivided)'' Seongwoo Undivided.jpg|"Hourglass" Ong Seongwoo Destiny Teaser 1.jpg|''1¹¹=1 (Power of Destiny)'' (1) Ong Seongwoo Destiny Teaser 2.png|''1¹¹=1 (Power of Destiny)'' (2) Ong Seongwoo Fan Cafe Profile 1.jpg|Fan Cafe Profile (1) Ong Seongwoo Fan Cafe Profile 2.jpg|Fan Cafe Profile (2) Ong Seongwoo Heart Signal Promo 1.jpeg|"Heart Signal" (2) Ong Seongwoo Heart Signal Promo 2.jpg|"Heart Signal" (2) Ong Seongwoo 18 Moments Promo 1.jpg|''18 Moments'' (1) Ong Seongwoo 18 Moments Promo 2.jpg|''18 Moments'' (2) Ong Seongwoo Fanmeet Promo 1.jpg|Fanmeeting Produce 101 Seongwoo Produce 101.png Ong Seongwoo Produce 101 Promotional 1.jpg Ong Seongwoo Produce 101 Promotional 2.jpg Ong Seongwoo Produce 101 Promotional 3.jpg Ong Seongwoo Produce 101 Promotional 4.jpg Videos Produce 101 PRODUCE 101 season2 판타지오ㅣ옹성우ㅣ귀말고 댄스봐주옹 @자기소개 1분 PR 161212 EP.0|Self Introduction PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 도전! 아.이.컨.택ㅣ옹성우 (판타지오) 161212 EP.0|Eye Contact Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 It's 머랭타임!ㅣ옹성우 (판타지오) 161212 EP.0|Meringue Time Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 101스페셜 히든박스 미션ㅣ옹성우(판타지오) vs 박성우(HIM) 161212 EP.0|Hidden Box Challenge PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 풀버전 판타지오 옹성우 ♬That′s What I Like @기획사별 퍼포먼스 170414 EP.2|Company Evaluation PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ옹성우 - 슈퍼주니어 ♬Sorry Sorry 2조 @그룹배틀 170421 EP.3|Sorry Sorry Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ옹성우 - Jason Derulo ♬Get Ugly @댄스 포지션 평가 170517 EP.7|Get Ugly Eye Contact PRODUCE 101 season2 단독 직캠 일대일아이컨택ㅣ옹성우 - 국민의 아들 ♬NEVER @콘셉트 평가 170602 EP.9|Never Eye Cotnact PRODUCE 101 season2 최종희 Hands on Me Final 데뷔 평가 무대 170616 EP.11|Hands On Me Performance Wanna One MPD직캠 워너원 옹성우 직캠 'BOOMERANG(부메랑)' (WANNA ONE ONG SEONG WOO FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.4.5|Boomerang Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 워너원 옹성우 직캠 '켜줘(Light)' (WANNA ONE ONG SEONG WOO FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.6.7|Light Official Fan Focus (1) MPD직캠 워너원 옹성우 직캠 '켜줘(Light)' (WANNA ONE ONG SEONG WOO FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN 2018.6.14|Light Official Fan Focus (2) MPD직캠 워너원 더힐 옹성우 직캠 '모래시계(Hourglass)' (WANNA ONE The Heal ONG SEONG WOO FanCam) @MCOUNTDOWN|Hourglass Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 워너원 옹성우 직캠 '12번째 별(12TH STAR)' (Wanna One ONG SEONG WU FanCam) @COMEBACK SHOW 2018.11.22|12th Star Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 워너원 옹성우 직캠 '보여(Day by Day)' (Wanna One ONG SEONG WU FanCam) @COMEBACK SHOW 2018.11.22|Day By Day Official Fan Focus MPD직캠 워너원 옹성우 직캠 '봄바람(Spring Breeze)' (Wanna One ONG SEONG WU FanCam) @COMEBACK SHOW 2018.11.22|Spring Breeze Official Fan Focus Produce 101 Ranking Category:Wanna One Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Contestants Category:Soloist